


Equation

by TolkienGirlArchive (TolkienGirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is good at math, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Metaphors, Post-Episode: s03e16 No Rest For The Wicked, but that's just sad now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirlArchive
Summary: "The clock strikes midnight with finality, and fate arrives with punctuality, though the irony of it is afterward drowned in Sam's tears."(Originally published 2014)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Equation

For all his brother's mockery of school, he was always good at math.

It was something Dean had never teased him for—that even though Sam was bright, algebra swam before his eyes. Dean was always there, a softly teasing presence over his shoulder, explaining it all with a deft understanding that would have awed the teachers he mocked.

Oh, math had made sense to Dean.

And so the clock strikes midnight with finality, and fate arrives with punctuality, though the irony of it is afterward drowned in Sam's tears.

Even trades, give and take. A balance of precision. A soul for a soul. It should come as no surprise, that it ends like this—because Dean still believed that since it is possible to sacrifice everything, it is also possible to save everything.

But Sam stares at the wreck and ruin of his brother's body—a last will and testament of love written in blood—and Sam does not know what was saved.


End file.
